


Alone Together

by BasementVampire



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: The 1940s was smothering.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This is short, but enjoy

Steve wished this didn’t have to be a secret. He wished he could walk down the street holding the hand of the person he loved like every other couple did. But all he and Bucky had were secret moments alone and whispers in the dark of, “Not so loud.”

When they were alone, everything was so easy. They could kiss and caress and murmur ‘I love you’s. They could pretend that they were any other pair of young lovers. They could pretend there was nothing wrong with being in love.

The 1940s was smothering. Sometimes, Steve thought things might have been different if they lived in a different time. Ancient Greece, where their relationship would have been normal. Or perhaps a time in the distant future where people like them were no longer looked down upon.

Steve would pause on occasion, frozen in the other man’s arms, and Bucky would ask, “What’s wrong, kid?”

His answer was always, “Nothing.” Really, he meant everything.

Sometimes, Steve wished he hadn’t fallen for this handsome, dark-haired Adonis. Life would be so much easier if he courted some girl and married and had kids, like most people. But every time Bucky would wipe the dirt and blood from his face after a fight, or give Steve that heart-stopping smile, or moan his name softly in the quiet moments of the night, Steve realized there was nothing he wanted more than to spend his life with this man. Consequences be damned, he was in love with Bucky Barnes, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Maybe someday, Steve thought, there would be a way for them to be together. A different time, a different place, where they could dance together and not care who saw.


End file.
